Rhodes-Montana's Constructive Little Big Sister
Name: Rhodes, the Constructive Soldier. Rhodes is the name of Montana’s twin sister. Rhodes is a foot shorter than Montana and prefers to fight with her own hybrid industrial saw/spike launcher. Rhodes works for what’s left of the UPR’s industrial companies after the LLC cut ties called the Industrialists. On assignment, she and her teams spend their time illegally harvesting natural resources from any worlds the Eldrid has under their protection in order to meet the demands of the UPR’s manufacturing needs. When Rhodes found out her twin brother joined a group called the Battleborn, she decided to help her brother by nagging him to death and complaining about his bear clotheslining hobby for hours on end. Health: 2441 Armor: 400 Role: Defender/Disruptor/Initiator/Easy Weapon: Shred Saw Mk. 6. The Shred Saw is a heavily augmented industrial grade machine that can launch sawblades and magnetically retrieve them from a distance. Primary fire launches up to three saw blades which deal 33 damage per second to enemies in the area. Secondary fire causes the sawblades to return to Rhodes’s Shred Saw and damage enemies for 33 damage. Sawblades will automatically return to the Shred Saw after 6 seconds if not pulled back with the alt-fire. Ability 1: Barricade: Rhodes detonates an explosive spike to create a barricade with 500 health to protect her allies for 12 seconds. Only two can be active at a time. Also obstructs enemy movement. Ability 2: Spike Launcher: Rhodes slams an explosive spike into the ground or an enemy in melee range. It can then be detonated by hitting the ability button again and deals 220 damage to anyone caught in its blast radius. Ultimate: Womansformation: Rhodes causes her sawblades to rapidly return whenever she fires them and she gains a 60% damage reduction for 8 seconds. Talent: Gaia Armor System: Like Mahoney, Rhodes uses an armor system which repairs itself overtime, however, hers has a higher starting armor pool than Mahoney. Augmentation Paths: Lumberjane and Industrial Soldier. Lumberjane Level 1: Increase the number of sawblades Rhodes has on the Shred Saw. +1 Sawblade. Level 2: Increase the health of your Barricades. +100% Barricade health. Level 3: Spike Launcher’s cooldown is reduced. +20% cooldown reduction. Level 4: Gaia Armor’s armor pool is increased. +100 armor. Level 5: A Barricade’s destruction causes Rhodes to regain 100 free armor. Level 6: Sawblades now penetrate multiple enemies upon firing and retrieval. Level 7: Spike Launcher’s blast radius is increased. +45% blast radius. Level 8: Rhodes can launch more than one sawblade if the firing trigger is held. +1 additional sawblade fired for every second held, up to 2 additional sawblades. Level 9: Barricade’s cooldown is reduced. -15% cooldown. Level 10: Womansformation refills Rhodes’s armor when activated. Industrial Soldier Level 1: Reduce the time it takes for Rhodes’s sawblades to return to her. -3 seconds before automatic retrieval. Level 2: Spike Launcher can plant up to two explosive spikes before detonating them. Level 3: Barricades increase Rhodes’s armor repair speed when she is near one. +10 armor per second. Level 4: When Gaia armor is full, Rhodes gains health regeneration. +18 health regen per second. Level 5: If Rhodes detonates a planted spike from behind a Barricade, the Barricade will be destroyed but cause rocks to blast forward in a cone dealing 170 damage to enemies. Level 6: Sawblades now ricochet between enemies up to two times. Level 7: Increase Rhodes’s maximum health every time she kills an enemy. Up to 400 additional health. 50 health from minor enemies and 100 from major enemies. All health bonuses are lost upon death. Level 8: Spikes now have proximity fuses. Level 9: Barricade’s wall width is increased. +50% wall width. Level 10: Rhodes’s damage increases the longer she is in Womansformation. Up to 30% additional damage.